Seme yang baik
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Perasaan seorang uke yang ingin meningkat menjadi seorang seme tak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Begitu juga dengan pria manis perawakan tinggi nan ramping ini. Karena fisiknya tak mendukung menjadi sesosok uke membuat sang seme memandangnya remeh. Akankah usaha Izaya berhasil? Ataukah Shizuo memang tak ditakdirkan menjadi uke? Penasaran? Silahkan baca XD *bad summary DX* Izuo!


**Seme yang Baik**

**Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo**

**Fandom : Durarara!**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Pairing : Shizaya tapi agak Semi Izuo, request dari seorang reader yang bernama Kokochi**

**WARNING ! : BL (boys love), AU, OOC, typo(s), humornya maksa, garing, abal, gaje, semi Izuo tapi Cuma dibagian akhir hehe XD **

**Rated : T+ for kissing scene!**

**Note : Shizuo Izaya sepasang kekasih yang tinggal dirumah yang sama**

**Summary : Perasaan seorang uke yang ingin meningkat menjadi seorang seme tak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Begitu juga dengan pria manis perawakan tinggi nan ramping ini. Karena fisiknya tak mendukung menjadi sesosok uke membuat sang seme memandangnya remeh. Akankah usaha Izaya berhasil? Ataukah Shizuo memang tak ditakdirkan menjadi uke? Penasaran? Silahkan baca XD *bad summary DX***

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

Izaya yang merasa jenuh dengan profesinya sebagai uke berniat mengganti predikat itu(?). Izaya akan berusaha keras menjadikan semenya menjadi ukenya (?). usaha pertamanya adalah mencarinya di Internet dan pertanyaannya terjawab disebuah situs. Matanya terlihat tertarik dan mulai membuka link-nya.

**Kiat-Kiat menjadi Seme yang Baik**

**Part 1, Seme yang keren itu Seme yang Merokok**

Malam itu Izaya merasa sangat bosan. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali sesekali dia terbatuk saat gas karbon pekat memasuki rongga dadanya. Sang pelaku hanya bermuka santai. Dia masih sibuk dengan acara menonton televisinya. Izaya memperhatikan Shizuo yang sedang menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap. Keren. Pikirnya. Sesaat berlalu dia teringat akan temuannya di Internet beberapa hari yang lalu. Seberkas ide mendatanginya.

Malam berganti pagi. Dingin berganti hangat. Pagi tenang itu terusik oleh sebuah teriakan dari si kepala pirang. Dia sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Hoi kutu, kau lihat rokokku tidak?" teriaknya dari dalam kamar. Yup, rokok Shizuo hilang ditelan bumi. Sekarang si _ex-bartender_ itu kelimpungan. Seperti kehilangan benda yang paling berharga dihidupnya setelah susu vanila, eh mungkin setelah Izaya juga.

Seseorang berdehem dibelakangnya."Ehem." dia reflek menengok. Sosok raven itu berdiri diambang pintu. Dia tersenyum bangga dengan sebuah benda menyelip diantara belah bibirnya. Mata Shizuo mendelik.

"Kembalikan rokokku, kutu." Geramnya sembari berdiri mendekati sang uke.

"Aku juga mau merokok Shizu-chan!" rengek Izaya.

"Kembalikan padaku, kau tahu kan peraturan kita? Hanya aku yang boleh merokok!" bentak Shizuo menengadahkan tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang aku sememu!" Izaya mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Pemantik.

"Eh?" Shizuo terbengong ketika Izaya mulai menyalakan rokoknya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa keren?" Sindir Shizuo. Izaya mengangguk. Wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan_

"Uhuk... uhuk... ohok!" Izaya bengek.

Shizuo memasang muka menyindir."Kenapa eh **semeku**?" kata Shizuo penuh penekanan dikata terakhir.

"Shizu-chan nafas buatan cepat! Aku sudah melihat _shinigami_ melambaikan cluritnya padaku!" Izaya mengigau tak jelas. Sang seme hanya tertawa melihat sang uke sekarat. Terbujur kaku (plak).

**FAILED**

**Part 2, Badan Atletis membuatmu Gagah**

Hari libur yang tenang untuk Izaya. Liburan ini ia habiskan dengan menonton acara favoritnya, **"Pacarku ilang dimakan Macan"**. Ternyata Izaya pengemar sinetron juga yah fufufu(plak). Kalau dipikir-pikir mendengar kata pacar dia jadi iri dengan Shizuo. Badannya kekar, gagah, atletis dan seksi (Izaya dan Narin nosebleed). Ok, kita kembali ke cerita. Izaya reflek memandangi tubuhnya, yang kecil, kurus, krempeng. Haah, apa mungkin gara-gara ini ya Shizuo jadi memandangnya rendah tak berdaya? Jahatnya. T,T

"Hei! Kau yang disana!" sebuah suara menganggetkannya. Pandangan Izaya tertuju pada seseorang yang ada didalam sebuah iklan produk.

"Apa badanmu kecil?" Izaya spontan mengangguk.

"Apa badanmu kurus?" Izaya mengangguk lagi dengan antusias.

"Apa orang-orang disekitarmu menilaimu lemah tak berdaya?" Izaya masih setia mengangguk.

"Nah saat yang tepat untuk mencoba penemuan revolusioner kami! Dalam satu minggu saja, kami jamin tubuh anda akan berubah 180 derajat!" ucap host itu semangat. Membuat Izaya tak kalah semangatnya.

"Ide bagus!" teriak Izaya.

"Hubungi kami di 012-sekiansekiansekian-_" dengan secepat kilat Izaya langsung menyambar ponselnya dan segera memesan produk itu.

Dua hari kemudian paket pesanan Izaya datang. Seperangkat peralatan Gym dibayar kredit, eh. Shizuo yang kebetulan itu sedang berlibur juga hanya terdia seratus pertanyaan. Izaya _smirk_. Dengan giat dia mulai mengatur peralatan gym-nya.

"Lihat saja Shizu-chan aku akan menjadi sememu!" Izaya menggebu-gebu.(alert : warning ooc). Shizuo hanya menatapnya remeh, dia masih terdiam memperhatikan wajah lekat sang uke.

Sampailah Izaya dibagian inti setelah selesai mengatur perlengkapannya. Dihadapannya terdapat barbel yang besar. Tangan ramping itu mulai mengulur ke depan. Izaya menarik nafasnya. Jari jemarinya telah bersentuhan dengan benda berat didepannya. Tangan ramping itu nampak kesusahan mengangkat barbel didepannya. Keberatan? Tentu saja!

Wajah Izaya memerah, dia rupanya tak mudah menyerah ya!

Namun apa yang terjadi?

_**Kreetek**_

"Uwaaahhh! Tulang punggungku!" Izaya meringis kesakitan ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Baru beberapa centi saja menjauhkan si barbel dari lantai, punggungnya telah menjadi korban.

"Kenapa semeku, encok?" sindir Shizuo sarkatis.

**FAILED**

**Part 3, Ehem ehem!#plak**

Izaya memandang lekat wajah Shizuo. Raven itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Seandainya Shizuo itu ukenya mungkin Izaya akan menjadi seme yang beruntung. Udah pinter masak, wajahnya kalem -lupakan saat dia sedang marah-. Izaya masih aktif dengan hayalannya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan telenan. Suara rintihan kecil menyadarkan Izaya. Dia segera menoleh kearah Shizuo saat itu juga.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya segera menghampiri Shizuo dengan wajah panik. Jari Shizuo teriris, darah merah menetes dilantai. Segera diraihnya jari Shizuo. Izaya tanpa basa basi langsung memasukkan jari Shizuo kedalam mulutnya. Shizuo mengerutkan alisnya, perih. Shizuo dapat merasakan lidah Izaya menjilat-jilat jarinya. Shizuo terus memandangi wajah Izaya.

_**Blush**_

Wajah Shizuo bersemu merah jambu. Tanpa sadar jarinya telah keluar dari mulut Izaya. Izaya meludahkan darah Shizuo ditempat pencucian piring.

Wajahnya masih nampak khawatir.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Izaya pelan. Shizuo mengangguk.

" Terima kasih." Shizuo menunduk malu. Eh, apakah ini rasanya jadi seme? Melihat wajah ukemu yang memerah manis?

Izaya tersenyum geli.

"Manisnya." Gumam Izaya. Shizuo mendongak, mendapati wajah Izaya yang sangat dekat dengannya membuat pipinya menjadi semakin panas. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Shizu-chan, aku boleh 'kan menjadi seme mu sehari saja?" mata Izaya nampak memohon. Kelemahannya sebagai seme adalah tak mampu menolak tatapan memohon sang uke.

"Setengah hari saja." Jawab Shizuo ketus.

"Sehari donk Shizu-chan, _please_!" sekali lagi Izaya meminta.

"Terserah." Jawab Shizuo acuh. Dalam sekejap Izaya telah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Shizuo. Mata Shizuo mengerjab selama beberapa kali. Lidah Izaya menyapu bibir Shizuo, meminta izin agar Shizuo mau menerima lidahnya. Dengan senang hati Shizuo menerima lidah Izaya masuk. Per sekian detik kemudian lidah mereka saling bertautan. Meminta dominasi mutlak diantara mereka berdua.

Entah disengaja atau tidak lidah Shizuo memelankan tariannya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Izaya untuk mendominasinya. Berat rasanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, namun paru-paru lebih penting untuk mengisi oksigen kembali. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Saliva menggantung diantara mereka. Nafas mereka masih terengah. Wajah mereka sangat merah.

"Jadi?" mulai Izaya.

"Apa?" sahut Shizuo cuek.

"Kita lanjutkan ditempat yang lebih nyaman mau?" tawar Izaya.

"Terserah, tapi ada satu syarat."

"Eh? Ada syaratnya juga, apa?" Izaya sedikit bingung saat mendapati Shizuo ber _smirk_ ria."Gendong aku." Pintanya.

"Kau berat!" jawab Izaya jujur.

"Sebagai seme yang baik-untuk sehari- kau harus menggendongku, biasanya kan aku." Shizuo tersenyum bangga.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Izaya bergumam lesu. Wajahnya cerah kembali."Disini saja." Izaya menyeringai nakal, didorongnya tubuh Shizuo sampai dia tersudut diantara tembok dan Izaya.

**SUCCESS!**

**THE END!**

Huahahaha! *tertawa nista* selesai juga, pertama kalinya bikin Izuo dan kedua kalinya nyrempet ke T+ XDD

Semoga menghibur XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Dan tolong tinggalkan review!

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
